Fairy Tail: Change of Fate
by Daren Walker
Summary: In a world of magic, mystery, and a self-absorbed God, one boy finds himself resurrected in this unfamiliar yet fantastic world! But it ain't all sunshine and rainbows, especially when an evil cursed wizard and an even eviler black dragon are supposed to start a war in about two decades! Join us as Daren goes on a journey to find his Destiny! And maybe he won't die this time!
1. Chapter 1: Of Gods and Mortals

**Welcome to Fairy Tail: Change of Fate! This is my first fic on this site, so hopefully it's not complete trash! Just kidding~, I know I'm a pretty good writer! My mother said so!**

 **... Anyways, lets get straight to it!**

Speech= Normal narration

"Speech"= Normal dialogue

 _Speech= Thoughts and/or flashback_

 **[Speech]** = Spell/Magic/Dimension

 **Speech= Divine Voice/LOUD NOISES**

 **Chapter 1: Of Gods and Mortals**

* * *

Destiny.

What is it?

For some, it is the inescapable future, the path set in stone since the dawn of creation.

For others, it is the path carved out by our actions, our struggles, and our will.

But which definition accurately describes something as ambiguous as Destiny? Throughout the ages, many people from many different places and times would tell you that Destiny is a one-way street decided by a higher being beyond our control, or that Destiny is made in the hands of the beholder; you need only shape it to your desire.

So, which is it?

Is Destiny the pre-determined fate set by the Gods?

Or, is Destiny only a tool, waiting to be shaped by the hands of mortals?

Well, what if I said it could be both? What if, instead of being a single path or merely a tool, Destiny was a multitude of different paths, different fates, and different choices? What if the Gods gave us mortals the map to navigate Destiny, and that we need only decide which path we want to travel?

Don't believe me?

That's fine. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs after all.

But before you go, how about I tell you a story? It's about a boy from a world where science and technology reign supreme, and everyone can do what they want, be what they want, if they truly want it….. Okay, maybe that last part isn't entirely accurate, but you get the idea.

Anyways, the story is about a boy who is whisked away from his world, where science and technology have overtaken the old ideas of fate and Gods, to a world of magic, mystery, and the divine.

Oh? Did I pique your interest? Well then, take a seat and get comfortable. It's going to be a long story.

Now, where should I begin? Ah, from the very beginning then? Well alright, if you say so.

Then I'll start with the day the boy first encountered "fate", and began his long trek towards his Destiny.

It all began with a _**BANG**_ ….

* * *

 _ **BANG**_

As I began to fall towards the concrete, I couldn't help but think the loud sound just now felt as if a blast of thunder had gone off all around me, temporarily deafening me... In fact, it felt as if my whole body was hit with a semi-truck going 120 mph and then backed over me just to make sure I wasn't suffering. But I am. Why is that again?

I reached my hand down to my gut, feeling around the area that felt the most in pain. Seriously, it felt like an incendiary grenade had gone off in my lower body.

As I continued to grope around my gut aimlessly for the source of pain, I winced as my fingers came in contact with something wet and sticky. And as I beheld my crimson soaked left hand, realization finally hit me with a megaton of bricks.

I'd been shot.

"I-I warned you, a-asshole! You shouldn't have fucked with me! N-Now you see what happens when you stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Hearing the condescending voice, I mustered up some of my fading energy to turn my head towards whoever had spoken. The person who spoke was, for lack of a better term, ugly, sporting an unkempt beard on a face that I swore resembled a bulldog, with puffy lips that made it look like he was constantly pouting and wide, wild, blood-shot eyes. His clothes seemed to be quite ragged and dirty, making him look like a homeless thug. And in his hand was a smoking pistol.

... Ah, that's right, he's the guy who shot me.

 _That's right, I remember now. I was walking back to my dorm from the convenience store when I saw this guy being a little rough with some dude and some girl I assume was his wife. Normally I'd have left them alone and passed right by them. It isn't my problem, right? But as I walked by I couldn't help but notice the amount of distress on the lady's face. So let it be known I'm a sucker for a woman in danger. I turned to the bastard who was pestering them and told him to back down cause he's making these people uncomfortable. Of course, this only agitated the offending man even more so, and his face twisted into an even uglier shape of fury. Now I knew a fight was about to go down, and I was prepared to help restrain this belligerent thug._

 _But I wasn't prepared for the motherfucker to pull out a pistol of all things. I mean, he looked like he could barely afford enough food to keep him alive! Where the fuck did he get a pistol?! Anyways, that's not important._

 _He pointed the gun at the guy and girl he'd first been pestering, and told them to drop all the valuables they have or he'd start firing. Normally, this is where most people shut the fuck up and listen to what the man with a gun says, right? Well, it just so happens I'm an idiot that doesn't know when to quit. And I panic a little under pressure._

 _"Hey asshole, don't you think you've gone far enough?"_

 _Case in point._

 _"Huh?! Ya wanna die too, dickhead?!"_

 _"Nah, dying yet ain't on my to do list. But what about you, huh? Don't you think you've done enough tonight?"_

 _The bulldog-man looked at me as if I was talking nonsense, but still had the gun trained on the other two. If I could distract him long enough, and move forward slowly, one step at a time, then maybe..._

 _"I mean what's the point in all this? You do realize that even if it's not tonight, the cops WILL eventually catch you, right?"_

 _I took one step closer, the man barely registering the motion. Good, just a bit more..._

 _"So why do this, huh?"_

 _"Tch, you don't know a damn thing! It's not my fault I had to resort to this!"_

 _"Oh? Then, please do enlighten me."_

 _Another step, just a few more..._

 _"Why should I tell you, huh?! You bastards, all you bastards who go through life without experiencing hardships like me have it so easy, huh?!"_

 _I scowled a little at that. It's not as if life is easy for everyone, though there are people who have it worse than others. Still, not important right now. Almost there..._

 _"You people... you'd never understand the shit I've had to deal with! It's not my fault that fate decided to fuck me over!"_

 _At that moment, I made my move. I shoulder checked the thug and made to grab his gun. Though I stunned him for a sec, he still kept it in a tight grasp. The most I could do was make sure the gun was pointing away from the couple when it went off._

 _"RUN!"_

 _I don't know if those two had registered what I said and ran or not, cause at that moment the ugly bastard punched me in the face, causing me to stumble a little backwards. And that's when the **BANG** hit me._

And now I'm laying here on the cold concrete, bleeding to death from a gunshot wound. Or maybe it's because of all the lost blood that my whole body feels cold? Ah, who cares. I'm really tired now. I think I'm just going to shut my eyes for a bit.

 _'NO! Don't close your eyes! It's all over if you do!'_

Huh? Who's that? Can they be quiet? I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna sleep for a bit.

 _'I'm you, ya idiot! And I don't wanna die yet, so wake up!'_

That voice in my head is me? Ah, guess the blood loss is making me delusional. Or maybe it is cause I'm really tired? I mean, my eyelids are just closing by themselves now.

 _'C'mon, fight harder you idiot! You'll die if you don't! Seriously!'_

Hm, you do have a point. But it's useless, everything's already turned black.

 _'Fight! Fight! FIGHT!'_

This voice is seriously getting annoying. Do I really sound that annoying? No wonder that guy shot me.

 _'FIGHT! FIGHT! **FIGHT!** '_

Gah, okay SHUT UP ALREADY!

And as I internally screamed those words I sat up and opened my eyes... to a world of white.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Alright, I give, where the fuck am I? And why the hell is everything white? And where the hell is EVERYBODY?!"

" **Geez, are all humans from Earth so loud? Well, at least it's good to know you're energetic so soon after dying."**

...Okay, now there's some voice ringing out from all around me and, apparently, I did die. So I'm in Heaven? Hm, seems the Christians weren't lying about God forgiving everybody.

 **"No, you're not quite in Heaven, but yes, I am a God. This is my [Divine Dimension] that I created millennia ago. The God that those Christian fellows worship is quite lazy actually. He just didn't want to take the time to sort through the nature of each soul before they enter his [Divine Dimension] and send the less desirables to the [Purgatory Dimension]."**

"Okay, leaving aside the fact that you read my mind just now, which by the way, is creepy, you're supposed to be some kind of God? And I'm in your, uh, Divine Realm because I'm dead?"

 **"It's [Divine Dimension], but eh, close enough."**

Right.

 **"You're not gonna start freaking out, right?"**

Of course not, who do you take me for? It's not like I DIED or anything, leaving behind all my friends and family, some unpaid student loans, a hot chick I was getting along well with, and ended up talking to a God which completely shatters all my beliefs and sending me into an existential crisis. OF COURSE I'M CALM!

 **"... Well, if it makes you feel any better, that chick was just gonna date you to get money out of you. So that's one less reason to be depressed, right?"**

"... The fact that you could say such a thing with such a cheerful tone proves you're an ass of a God."

 **"Hmph, how rude. And here I was just trying to ease the pain of the soul who I happened save from permanent death. But I guess my efforts are unwanted, so I guess I'll send you on your way to the [Purgatory Dimension]."**

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! What I meant to say was 'Thank you dear lord and savior for blessing me with your kindness!'"

 **"Oh? Are you sure? Cause it sure sounded like you didn't want my help."**

"Ahahaha, n-no of course not, I'd have to be a fool to turn away your kindness. You truly are a benevolent, wise God!"

 **"Hmph, aren't I the best? Of course, I've always known that, but unfortunately mortals nowadays are always so rude and ignorant of my kindness! It's such a shame, you know?"**

... What a self-absorbed God.

 **"I heard that."**

"... A-anyways, may I ask why I was chosen to be saved by you, Lord...?"

 **"Ah, that's right, I completely forgot. Let's start again from the top."**

All of the sudden, a blast of golden light appeared before me, blinding me with it's divine radiance and keeping me from spotting anything but the outline of the figure within the light. The figure was small, almost childish in appearance, but the amount of pressure and radiance exuding from it suggested anything but.

 **"In this universe, I am the God who rules over life and death itself. I am both creator and destroyer, judge and executioner, and my rules are absolute."**

The light was starting to dim down now, and I was able to make out some features of the figure before me. Dainty arms and legs, the skin a creamy white, as if made from marble, covered by regal white robes and a black sash that went over the figure's left shoulder and wrapped back up the right hip, clasped together over the figure's heart by a gold medallion that seemed to be a symbol of the sun.

 **"I have been known by many names, but you, mortal, may call me..."**

And finally the last of the light died out, and I could make out the face of the God who saved me. He appeared as a young boy, with a brilliant smile that radiated warmth on his slim but handsome face. But his eyes were different. Though they seemed to be sparkling, I swore that within those golden pupils I could see dark mischief swirling around, if even for a moment. And later on, I'd realize just how right I was in that moment.

 **"Ankhseram!"**

On this day, I, Daren Walker, died.

And on this day, my new life filled with adventure, magic, mystery, and insane divine intervention, began.

* * *

 **And that's it for this one! Damn, I have a new respect for all the writers on this site now! This chapter wasn't very long, yet it took me a couple days just to figure out what the hell I wanted to do with this story! Haaaa, well it seemed like an okay start to me. But this is my first fic, so yeah... constructive criticism is appreciated. And for anyone with questions about where I'm going with the story, I'll try and answer some of them now. Yes, Daren will be joining the Fairy Tail guild, though not till much later into the story. First arc is going to be completely based on my OC and his experiences/growth. As for pairings, I already have a good idea. No harems though. I'll save that for a DxD fic that I may or may not be working on as well.**

 **Also, for any of you SI/OC haters/fans, no this isn't a self-insert, though I may draw on some experiences from my own life. It doesn't mean I'm trying to put myself into the story, I just think if it flows well and helps the reader (YOU) connect better with the characters, then great! Cause that's what a good story does, it makes you care about the characters by showing relatable human traits. Anyways, don't know how often updates will be or how long most chapters will be, but depending on feedback I'll try my best to get updates out as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Fairy Tail: Change of Fate!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:God of Mischief, Mortal Tricks

**Hello, boys/ladies! I'm baaaack~!**

 **Did ya get the reference? No? Yeah, it ain't the exact quote from the movie, but I thought it was clear enough.**

 **...**

 **Anyways, before we start the next chapter, I'd like to say a few things that I forgot in the last chapter or was just too lazy to state. Whichever one floats your boat.**

 **Just so you know, Daren will have no knowledge of the FT universe. Think of it as more of an "isekai" thing I guess, where the MC is transported to a different world, so on and so forth. BUT, and I can't stress this enough, Daren WILL NOT be overpowered, or at least not at the start and without a sufficient amount of time and effort on his part.**

 **And as for the pairing, I figured since I put characters in the tags, might as well say it. I'm thinking of pairing him with Cana, because one, I don't see a whole lot of fics that do pair her with an OC, and two, because she's fucking cool. But for all you Gajevy/GaLe fans, worry not, I'm not pairing Gajeel and Wendy together (That's pedophilia).**

 **You'll find out later why they're in the tags, or you'll guess why eventually.**

 **And lastly, I'd really like to thank all the people who have shown your support so far by following/favoriting the story. Seriously, I didn't think I'd catch attention to this story at all until I started posting more chapters. So thank you, really. Also, feel free to leave a review on how you think I'm doing so far or if you catch any grammar mistakes (that aren't blatantly on purpose anyways). And if you have questions/comments/predictions/suggestions, I might do what some authors do and mention a few in these ANs.**

 **Well, I've rambled long enough. Let's get this party started right~!**

 **Did ya get that one? Shark Tales baby!**

 **Update: 11/3/18**

 **There's some new stuff in this chapter, but nothing major. See end AN for more info about this story and where the fuck I've been.**

Speech= Normal narration

"Speech"= Normal dialogue

 _Speech= Thoughts and/or flashback_

 **[Speech]** = Spell/Magic/Dimension

 **Speech=** Divine Voice/LOUD NOISES

 **Chapter 2: God of Mischief, Mortal Trickery**

* * *

My name is Daren Walker. I was a normal, 19 year old college student just starting to really get my feet wet in the world, when all of a sudden, I lost everything in the flash and bang of a gunshot.

That's right. I'm dead.

...

I think.

...

…

I'm not entirely sure.

...

…

….

I'm about 75% positive I'm dead.

 **"How long are you going to keep this up, mortal? You've been monologuing and rambling for the last hour. You really shouldn't waste the time of such an important God as me, you know?"**

… Self-absorbed God.

 **"Hmph!"**

That's right, he's also the reason I'm not entirely sure whether I'm dead or not. The self-proclaimed God, Ankhseram. Apparently, he's a God from another universe who decided to save my soul after I died in my world. He also claims to be the ruling God of this universe, and he certainly has an ego to match it.

 **"Really now, mortals are so rude these days! I most certainly am a God, and the most important one at that! So will you stop ignoring me while thinking to yourself?!"**

"Well excuse me, I'm sorry that I'm taking so long to wrap my head around the fact that I DIED, ended up in another universe, and started talking with a **GOD** of all things! I'm surprised I haven't had a mental breakdown at this point!"

 **"Ugh, you mortals are so fragile when it comes to death. What's there left to understand? You died, and I saved your soul from a thousand year wait in the [Purgatory Dimension]. See, simple right?"**

"As if it's that simple!"

 **"Hmph!"**

And now he's pouting and stomping around like a child. Although he's a God, he sure acts like a kid. But, I guess I understand how he can't seem to think much of death being a God and all. He's probably been alive for millions, no, billions of years. The amount of mortals he's probably seen come and go has probably desensitized him to their struggles and the thought of dying with regrets.

Heh, I probably have the most self-pitying look on my face right now. After all, I never got to know if those two people got away all right. And, I wasn't able to tell my brothers and sisters goodbye. They'd probably call me an idiot for sticking my nose in someone's business and dying because of it. Really, what a useless person I am.

 **"While I agree you are quite a useless listener, mortal-"**

"Hey!"

 **"-your actions weren't for nothing. Take a look for yourself."**

"Eh?"

Suddenly he snapped his fingers, and a small floating box that kind of looked like a television appeared in front of me. The channel it was tuned in to seemed to be the local news station from my world.

"... So, how is the weather report supposed to make me feel better?"

 **"Hush, just keep watching mortal."**

Turning my attention back towards the strange television, I was indeed shocked by their next segment.

"Up next we have the interview with a young couple that was saved from an armed robber the other night by a nineteen year-old college student who allegedly fought the assailant off long enough for the two to run away before he was tragically shot down. The brave young man was identified as honor student Daren Walker, of the Walker Home for Orphans."

I can't believe it... they're alright?

The screen then flipped over to a young couple; THE young couple that I'd tried to save.

 **"Not try. Keep listening."**

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, can you explain to us what exactly happened on the night of the attack?"

The reporter motioned her microphone towards the couple, prompting one of them to begin talking. After a second of deliberation, the man seemed to be the one who wanted to speak first.

"Well, we were on our way back from the hospital when we came across a ragged, thuggish looking man outside a convenience store. He looked homeless, but still suspicious, so when he asked us if we could stop and spare money, we had decided to keep walking and ignore him. But then he grabbed my wife by the arm and started getting agitated. I'm ashamed to say I was too scared to fight him off, and then that's when the kid came in."

The camera then slowly focused on the woman's face.

"Even though it was none of his business, he still stopped to tell off the man who was harassing us. And when the man pulled a gun on us, the boy even started distracting him so he could get closer. And when he'd gotten close enough, he knocked the man back and wrestled with him while telling us to run."

"Truly a brave soul. May we also know why you two were on your way back from the hospital?"

The man started talking again.

"It's because we were taking a pregnancy test. We had just found out we're expecting. That kid-, no, that man saved not only my wife and I, but our unborn child as well. I'll always be eternally grateful for what he's done."

...

…

 _'I... I can't believe it. I saved them? My death wasn't for nothing? I'm... a hero?'_

 **"Fufu, that's not it yet, mortal."**

I looked at the mischievous God in confusion, but did as he suggested and kept watching.

"Amazing. It seems you two genuinely feel indebted to Mr. Walker. As you may know, he lived at the Walker Home for Orphans along with a few other children as well. Do you have anything you'd like to say to his surrogate family?"

The man turned to his wife with a look of determination, which she returned with a nod and comforting smile. He then turned back to the camera and delivered his message.

"We do, actually. We are extremely sorry for the loss of your brother. Although it may not make up for much, we'd still like to donate a hundred-thousand dollars to the Walker Home for Orphans."

What?!

"Incredible! And it seems you're not the only ones who wish to donate to the orphanage. Many people around the city who have heard this heart-touching tragedy have already started sending in support and donations not only to the Walker Home, but orphanages all around the city."

*CLICK*

 **"... Well, mortal, do you still think you are worthless?"**

Even if I wanted to answer him, I don't think I could have through the stream of tears running down my face. It... was so much to take in. Not only did I save that couple and their unborn child, but my actions even ended up helping raise support and money for the orphanage. Now my brothers and sisters won't have to worry about paying for school or going hungry ever again.

 _'I... I'm so glad.'_

 **"Be proud of yourself, mortal, for you are a true hero."**

* * *

After a while, I finally calmed down enough to wipe the snot from my face and really get down to business.

"God Ankhseram."

 **"Hmm, what is it mortal?"**

"Firstly, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me so far. Not only did you save me from permanent death, but you even gave me closure. I can't thank you enough. But..."

 **"Yes?"**

This is the part that has been knawing at me for the whole time since I've been here. I don't know how to phrase this lightly, so I guess I'll just be blunt.

"May I ask why you decided to save my soul specifically?"

 **"Hmmm, that is a good question..."**

Why would a God from a different universe decide to go out of his way to save a person like me? Compared to the billions of people from my planet, and if the multi-verse theory is somehow correct, the trillions of other life-forms throughout dimensions, there must be plenty of other people more deserving of being saved other than me. So what makes me special?

 **"I guess it was just because I was bored~!"**

I think I face-planted so hard I created a small crack in the floor of the **[Divine Realm]**.

"A WHIM?! YOU SERIOUSLY TRANSPORTED MY SOUL ACROSS DIMENSIONS ON A WHIM?!"

This irresponsible God!

 **"L-let me explain, mortal! Ahem. You see, us Gods are, in our own way, mortal. We have a lifespan, but it is much longer than the mortal mind can comprehend. We also have many mysterious powers that mortals can only comprehend in the most basic of ways. This includes the creation of mortals and mortal worlds and realms."**

Though he has a childish appearance and a personality to reflect it, he's oddly mature about this. And I would be lying if I said his explanation so far hasn't intrigued me.

 **"But you see, even with these powers it is difficult to create these realms and worlds, as doing so requires a price."**

"A price? What do you mean?"

Okay, now I'm really curious.

 **"This price is a sacrifice. We must give up a portion of ourselves so that we may gain the power to make the mortal realms. And in doing so, we tie ourselves to these realms spiritually, and should the realm be destroyed, the God shall also die, and vice versa. So essentially, you could say we are tied together by 'fate'."**

I don't know why, but when he said the word "fate", it sent shivers down my spine. That's not a good sign. Weird.

"Okay, so I get that you're basically the protector of your mortal realms, but how does this tie in to why you saved me?"

 **"Hmph, weren't you ever taught to be patient! I'm getting to that! Anyways, since we Gods share the same fate as the mortal realms, we can use our powers to see how our realm will grow to be in the future, and depending on whether or not we like the way the world or worlds are progressing, we can change what will happen through the mortals. To put it in mortal terms, we basically have clairvoyance and control the fate of the world."**

 _'I think my jaw just hit the ground.'_

 **"And it is because of this ability to see the future that I've foreseen the destruction of my realm by a mortal who is not bound by my spirit. He is the black wizard, who has survived my divine judgement. His name is Zeref."**

"Huh? Wait, I thought you said all mortals and their realms are connected to the God they are made from. So how is this.. Zeref, different?"

At this question, Ankhseram seemed to shrink back a little, but quickly regained his composure.

 **"You see, that's the thing. This is how it has always been. A price must be paid to sustain and create mortals and their realms... Until recently."**

Suddenly his expression turned into a scowl of frustration and annoyance.

 **"Recently, a certain God was able to create a mortal realm that he is both connected to and severed from. It seems completely impossible, but he has somehow managed it. He even avoided having to fatally connect himself to the realm, so if it is by chance destroyed, he won't suffer as much as us other Gods. Of course, this led to some jealousy over his discovery, and many Gods demanded he relinquish the method. He refused. So, many Gods set themselves to figuring out how he was able to do it through experimenting on their mortal realms."**

I... I think I see where this is going. But if it is, then this is bad. Like, nuclear apocalypse bad. And that slight look of guilt on his face isn't helping.

 **"And, well, I may or may not have been one of those jealous Gods and accidently created an independent mortal who turned out to be the future destruction of me and my realm. Whoops~!"**

THIS IRRESPONSIBLE GOD! Don't tap the side of your head and stick your tongue out to make it look like you're a clutz! Take responsibility for your actions!

After taking a few minutes to rant internally and curse this stupid situation, I turned back around to God Ankhseram with a sigh.

"Haaah, so, what? You want me to stop him or something? Is that it?"

Heh, yeah right. Cause a puny mortal like me could stop a realm destroying wizard. Hehe.

 **"Yes please~, if you would~!"**

"..."

 **"..."**

".. What?"

 **"I want you to defeat him."**

I'm going insane. There's no way he actually wants me to defeat some crazy powerful dark wizard, right?

 **"How many times do I have to say it? I want to reincarnate you to defeat him before he destroys me and my realm!"**

I think the look on my face must've been an impressive cross between abject horror and utterly baffled.

"H-How the hell do you expect me to do that?! I'm just some college student! I don't know how to fight a powerful wizard! I'll die!... Again!"

 **"Haahh…"**

Why're you sighing at me like you're dealing with a child, you bastard?! If anyone's been acting like a child it's you!

Ankhseram slowly shook his head, then pinned me down with a serious look in his eyes.

 **"Listen, mortal. You know that God I was talking about earlier? The one who managed to sever himself from his mortal realm?"**

I nodded my head in confirmation.

 **"That God is the one who created the universe you are from. That means you can't be controlled by Gods. Your fate isn't connected with the world around you. Yes, there are obstacles that can block your path, but ultimately it is you who has the power to overcome those obstacles. That means your potential is almost infinite. If you really wanted to, you may some day even ascend to the realm of Gods yourself."**

Now, that... I wasn't expecting that.

"... But, if I'm from that universe, doesn't that mean there are tons of other people from my world like me? So, why me?"

He gave a sigh of exasperation, obviously a little fed up with my questions.

 **"Do you still not get it? I need someone with potential for power, yes, but I also need someone who will use that power justly. And after seeing how you protected and cared for your fellow mortals, ones, I might add, you didn't know at all, I know you are the right one. You shall be my champion, and I won't take no for an answer~!"**

Wow. I.. I actually have no idea what to say about this situation. A part of me is saying I should try and run away from this, and then my rational side kicks it aside and reminds me that even if I could leave this place he'd just transport me back. Plus, it's not like I can go back to my old world. And, if what he's saying is true, then not just him, but a lot of other innocent people will die. If I have the power, the ability to help those people... then shouldn't I use it?

 **"Well, mortal? Are you ready to go?"**

"... Alright, I'll help you."

 **"Excellent! Then, I'll just go ahead and send you on your-"**

"BUT, first, I want you to answer a few more questions before I go."

 **"UGH, more questions?!"**

"Well I suppose you don't really need a champion then, do you?"

 **"Grrrrrr!"**

Seriously, if this God keeps pouting like this I might actually believe he's just a kid.

 **"Fine! I'll answer your stupid questions! But then you HAVE to help me!"**

"Deal."

God Ankhseram huffed in annoyance, clearly ready to be done with this and send me on my way. Too bad for him though, he's gonna be stuck with me a bit longer. At least until he's answered some of my questions.

"Ok, so first off, where and what world are you sending me to? And what's some basic information that I'm going to need to know about said world?"

You can't begin a fight for the world without some basic knowledge after all. If I'm going to do this, I might as well get a head start on learning the "common sense" of my new world.

 **"The realm I am sending you to is referred to by its inhabitants as Earthland. In this world, magic is abundant in nature and in people, though only about ten percent of the world's population can use magic effectively at the moment. Around some of the more populated and advanced parts of the world, mages sometimes form guilds to find work or help each other. Though the technology isn't as advanced as your original world, there are still some daily items that have been made that run on a type of stored magic. There are quite a few different countries around the world, many of which have cultures that parallel your world. Anything else?"**

Listening to his detailed answer, I found myself pleasantly surprised that he was cooperating so well and giving me more information to work with. Wow, he can be responsible when he wants to.

 **"Grrr, just ask your other question already!"**

Right. Then how about some info on the enemy?

"Is there anything you can tell me about this dark wizard Zeref?"

Judging by the look of frustration and resignation on his face, this probably won't be too helpful.

 **"Unfortunately, since he is not connected to me spiritually, I can not observe him as I can other mortals. I'm only able to track him through others, but even then it is extremely hard to gleam anything, especially since I passed my judgment on him."**

There it is again, that talk of him "passing judgment". What, did he sentence him to death or something?

"You said something about that earlier. Something about him surviving your judgment?"

 **"Yes. When I had first realized that he was going to be more harm than good to the realm, I had tried to destroy him by passing judgment on him with my divine powers. Instead though, it backfired, granting him a form of immortality and a power that could destroy all life it touches. All I can tell you is that he has been alive for more than four hundred years, and he has been out of the public eye for over one hundred."**

Well, that's just great. Not only does he have an all powerful dark magic that will probably turn me to ash on contact, but he also has immortality. Just perfect.

"Haahh, well, as depressingly unhelpful as that was, I guess we should just move on. My other question is, why did you try creating an independent mortal in the first place?"

This had also been eating at me. Why would he try something like that? I can't imagine him just doing something out of jealousy, however childish he may be behaving. Plus, the way he explained everything made it seem like just attempting to make unbound mortals was dangerous in of itself. If he really is a God, then more than anyone else wouldn't he know that tampering with that stuff could have some major repercussions?

Ankhseram suddenly took a slight step back, and he seemed surprised, almost taken aback, before recovering himself and closing his eyes, as if deliberating. Then he looked me straight in my eyes before giving his answer.

 **"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you my reason. There are some things best left unsaid."**

"O.. Okay?"

I wasn't expecting that kind of answer. I mean, I thought he might not want to answer, but I didn't know he was this serious about it. Well, no matter what I do, he won't tell me no matter how much I ask, so let's just move on, for now.

"Alright. Then this is my last question for you, Ankhseram…"

 **"Hoh?"**

If there is nothing else that I've been looking forward to more out of this bat-shit crazy situation, it's this moment right now.

"What kind of crazy powerful magic can you give me?! Please, let me have the power to shoot lasers out of my eyes! No, wait, the ability to go Super Saiyan! No, no, no, wait! The ability to create swords, weapons and my own reality marble!"

Did I mention I watched a LOT of super-hero movies and anime while I was in college? No? Well now you know.

 **"... You didn't have very many friends in your old world, did you?"**

"Hey!"

 **"Whatever the case, unfortunately that isn't how it works. When you are reborn into the world, it will all depend on you what magic you receive. But don't worry. I believe you will have a very powerful magic. And even if you don't, I know you'll find a way to make it powerful."**

I... think that's the most genuine thing he's said to me this entire time. I guess he can be a pretty good guy after all. All right, then. It's time to go save a God and entire mortal realm!

"Ok. I think I'm ready to go now. Will I be able to talk with you again?"

It's not that I'll miss him, mind you. It's just that he could have some useful information is all at a later date or something. I swear I'm not tearing up.

 **"Worry not, mortal, I'll be able to occasionally get in touch with you. As you get older and grow more powerful, I'll be able to communicate with you more. Until then, make sure to grow steadily."**

He snapped his fingers again, only this time what seemed like a golden magic formation appeared below me, shining in divine radiance. And that's when what he was saying had finally clicked.

"W-Wait a minute! When you say 'grow up', you don't actually mean...?!"

I knew that damn mischievous look in his eyes wasn't fake!

 **"Hehehe, I'll be rooting for you, mortal. Good luck~!"**

Suddenly the golden radiance from the magic circle shone even brighter, and even as I felt my consciousness start to slip, one single thought managed to run through my mind before I was cast into my new life.

 _'You damn irresponsible God!'_

* * *

 **Rosemary Village**

 **Year X765**

In the quiet, rural village of Rosemary, the first few streaks of light signaled the approach of dawn over the quaint rooftops. They did nothing, however, to mark the approach of a woman in a tattered cloak, carrying two bundles, as she stealthily made her way to the old church.

When she approached the door, she placed the two bundles down gently, side by side, and lifted the small blankets covering the bundles' cargo. Inside each bundle was a young baby, both looking tired and innocent. The woman gave one last check of her surroundings, and carefully pulled down her hood. She had a beautiful face, though marred by some dirt, and her long, scarlet hair flowed wildly around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, my children. But you're not safe with me, for I fear what I would do just to regain my old life. That's why I have to say goodbye now."

The woman looked torn, but still tried to smile through the tears that were beginning to form at the edge of her eyes.

"Though I will not be around, know that I'll always love you, both of you, and if you ever find yourself in trouble, look to each other in your time of need. As my final gift to you, I hope you'll always wear these to remind yourselves of the bond we share, even if we may not see each other again."

The scarlet beauty reached her hand into her cloak, producing two silver chains. One chain held an exquisitely made sculpture of a sword, the name "Erza" engraved on the blade in fine letters.

"Let this sword represent your fierce will and determination, Erza, and you will never know defeat."

She put the engraved, sword-necklace around the first baby's neck, then turned to the other. This time she held a necklace with an engraved shield, and engraved on it was the name "Daren".

"And let this shield represent your unyielding courage and unbreakable will, Daren, and you will always keep what you hold dear."

The woman put the chain around her second child's neck, and with one last kiss on each child's head, she firmly knocked on the door of the church and turned to leave the town of Rosemary behind.

Though she left believing this would be last time she would ever see her children, she held hope that one day, they may see each other again.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that just about wraps it up for this one. I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up. It really shouldn't have taken so long, but with having just moved into college and writer's block, the procrastination just wouldn't end!** **But hopefully this shouldn't happen anymore, though I won't 100% guarantee anything as classes haven't started yet and just this 4,300 word chapter took me a few days.**

 **Also, may or may not actually be close to putting up the first chapter to that DxD fic I mentioned before. But anyways, make sure to tell me how you think this chapter went(cause God did it feel like a train-wreck). If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to also put those down in the reviews or send them to my inbox. I can only be as good a writer as the feedback I get after all.**

 **Anyways, it is currently 2:00 in the morning as I'm finishing this, so goodnight or goodmorning, and I'll see you in the next chapter~!**

 **AN 8/20/18: Sorry about the reupload of this chapter, just some minor grammar tweaks to words I'd misspelled and quotation marks I'd missed. So I figured I'd say this now. I'm planning to upload the first chapter to the DxD fic I said I was working on sometime this week. In that fic's AN, I mention that I'm not satisfied with the format style of this story so far.**

 **I know, stupid thing to be upset over. Some of you are probably thinking I should be more upset over my trash story idea so far. To that I say, at least I was able to make you eat this trash by reading it! So HA!**

 **...**

 **Anyways, I'm experimenting with writing in a different style/format or whatever on the DxD fic, so whenever that's uploaded if you'd like to take a look and let me know if it's better or not, I'll switch the style on this story. Though I'll probably start using it on the next chapter if I switch it,, and then come back later and rewrite the first two chapters.**

 **Welp, that about wraps things up. As I stated earlier in the chapter, make sure to leave comments, suggestions, or reviews. I'd really like to know what you guys think so far. Cya in the next one!**

 **Update: 11/3/18**

 **Okay, so I bet a lot of you are thinking, "What the actual fuck?! Where have you been and where the hell is the next chapter?!" Well, funny story...**

 **I've been rarely working on it. Sorry. I know it's no excuse, but the first semester of college has been a long, weird adjustment. Also, I'm taking a fiction writing class because I'm majoring in creative writing because I love to make stories. So that's been my priority, and creating stories right off the top of my head for deadlines and workshopping has been intense.**

 **Now, what does that mean for this story? Well, luckily the first semester is drawing to a close, so the current class won't be in the way anymore. Also, I'm hoping that having taken said class, my writing will have improved quite a bit.**

 **And that brings me to some more news you'll probably want to bash my brain in for. Looking back at these two chapters, I feel like I could've done WAY better. I mean, the first chapter was EH, but this one could use some major reworking. The whole first-person POV also seems really jarring. So, I'm thinking of rewriting it.**

 **However, I know this isn't fair for those of you that have favorited and followed this story already and have been waiting for a new chapter. So I've decided that depending on your feedback, I'll either rewrite this chapter first then work on chapter 3, or vice versa (Just an FYI, I'm currently 3.5K words into chapter 3, so about half-way done for what I've planned for it). So please leave a comment or PM telling me what you'd rather me do.**

 **Again, I'm super sorry for how long I've been away. I'm gonna try my best to get to chapter 5 by the end of December to try and make up for it, but taking my past record into account, I have to say that I can't promise anything. Thanks again for reading, and I hope that you'll be back for more once either the next chapter is out or the rewrite of this one is out.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
